Dulce Juventud
by popsicle123
Summary: Para un estudiante de Hogwarts, el último año debe ser memorable en todos los sentidos. Pero para eso, se debe tener cuidado con quién se juega. Después de todo, de la amistad al amor hay un sólo paso, y del amor al odio, otro más.
1. En el que la rubia casi pierde el tren

_Disclaimer: si me perteneciera al menos una 1/3475345723784272 parte de Harry Potter, o sus personajes, sería millonaria y probablemente no estaría aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: En el que la rubia casi pierde el tren**

— ¡Oh, por Dios; oh, por Dios; oh, por Dios!

La rubia arrastraba su baúl por la estación de King's Cross con una mano, y con la otra llevaba un paquete envuelto elegantemente en papel de color bronce, además de sujetar la jaula de su lechuza, que ese día había decidido convertirse en soprano, y llamaba la atención de la gente que pasaba con sus chillidos. Un colorido bolso de mostacillas, que llevaba cruzado sobre el pecho, tintineaba al ritmo de sus pasos.

— ¡Oh, por Dios; oh, por Dios; oh, por Dios! — seguía murmurando.

Su hermano le había jugado una broma, atrasándole la alarma del reloj. A penas se había dado una ducha corta, y vestido con lo primero que encontró en el armario: unos jeans a la cintura y un suéter blanco de cuello alto. Sus padres y Nick, su hermano, partieron antes que ella a la estación, pero gracias a Dios el chofer de su padre la esperaba con el auto encendido. Ahora, quedaba un minuto y medio para las once, e iba atrasada… para variar.

La lechuza blanca cada vez chillaba más fuerte.

— ¡Cállate de una vez! — le gritó la rubia. Más de una persona se volvió, molesta ante los chillidos del animal.

Por fin, llegó a la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez, y corrió hacia ella, justo cuando el reloj de la estación marcaba las once en punto del primero de Septiembre.

Del otro lado, el vapor de la locomotora del expreso de Hogwarts apenas dejaba ver nada, pero la rubia, ignorando la ceguera, corrió al primer vagón y, abriendo la puerta de golpe, lanzó todo lo que tenía en las manos, lechuza incluida.

— ¡Maddie! ¡Hija! — le gritó una voz femenina, cuando la chica tenía un pie en el tren, y éste comenzaba a avanzar. La mujer corrió hasta donde colgaba la rubia, y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

— ¡Te veré en Navidad, madre! — le gritó, colgando de una mano, mientras que con la otra le decía adiós.

Dentro del tren, un guarda se paró al lado de Madeleine.

— ¡Señorita! ¿En qué está pensando?

La rubia sonrió inocentemente, mientras metía el resto de sus extremidades al tren y cerraba la puerta.

— Lo siento — dijo, mientras tomaba a su lechuza cantora, el paquete y su baúl con las iniciales M. M. elegantemente pintadas.

El guarda murmuró algo así como "adolescentes", y se ofreció a llevar el baúl de Madeleine.

— Gracias — dijo la rubia, y caminó a lo largo del tren buscando a sus amigas, a quienes encontró en uno de los últimos vagones —. ¡Felicitaciones al Premio Anual de este año! — canturreó, lanzando el paquete al regazo de una chica pelirroja que iba sentada.

Lily Evans era, quizá, la alumna más brillante de su clase. De baja estatura, profundos ojos verdes y ademanes elegantes, tenía la piel blanca y lisa como la porcelana. Vestía a su propio estilo: Una blusa blanca de seda, pantalones anchos oscuros, botas con tacón y una boina negra sobre su rojo cabello.

— Le aposté a Cinnamon tres sickles a que no llegarías este año — dijo, mientras abría el paquetito.

Maddie contestó, mientras abrazaba a la otra chica:

— Gracias, Lily, mejor amiga, por confiar en mí y en mis aptitudes de sortear todos los obstáculos a fin de llegar puntual al tren, que me llevará a la mejor escuela de magia bajo la dirección del mejor mago de todos los tiempos: Albus Percival…

— Ya cállate — le interrumpió Lily.

— Y no te olvides de pagarle a Cin más tarde — le dijo la otra chica.

— No tenemos por qué recordárselo — agregó Lily, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Maddie se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Lily se la limpió, mientras reía.

— ¡Me encanta! — dijo Lily, desenvolviendo la bufanda de vivos colores que Maddie le había regalado.

— ¿Te gusta? Es lana de alpaca. Las cumbres de Sudamérica son muy frías. ¡Ah, Emma! — pareció acordarse de algo y buscó en su bolso —. No me he olvidado de ti, corazón.

Emma Summers fue la primera amiga que Madeleine tuvo en la escuela. Era una chica de mediana estatura, largo cabello castaño claro que caía en ondas hasta su cintura, y ojos negros como ónices. Era hija de muggles, y aunque le encantara todo lo relacionado con la magia, no le iba tan bien en sus notas como esperaba.

Maddie le pasó un paquetito, más pequeño que el de Lily, mientras le apretaba una mejilla. Emma, sonriente, le dio un manotazo.

— Es una chuchería — dijo la rubia, antes de que Emma terminara de abrir el paquete —. Pero es muy bonito.

Emma terminó de desenvolver una bonita pulsera. Era de finas cadenas de plata, con pequeños colgantes de madera. Cada uno era una figura distinta. Una estrella, una luna, un pez, un perro…

— Es preciosa — dijo, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Lo sé! — exclamó la rubia —. Por eso yo también tengo una —. Le mostró su muñeca, en donde colgaba una pulsera parecida. Sólo las imágenes eran distintas —. Y, por supuesto, no he olvidado a mi pelirroja favorita — dijo, mientras sacaba otro paquetito de su bolso, idéntico al de Emma.

— Dulzura — le dijo Lily con ironía, mientras abría el paquete —. No tenías por qué.

— ¡Claro que tenía por qué! — exclamó, falsamente indignada la rubia —. Ahora sólo me falta Cin… ¿En dónde se metió?

— Ataque alérgico — respondieron Lily y Emma a la vez.

Maddie resopló, y chasqueó la lengua.

— Pobre Cin… qué bueno que ya casi llega el otoño.

— Y que lo digas — contestó una voz desde la puerta del compartimiento.

Cinnamon Rochester, llamada así por el suave y envidiable color cobrizo de su piel, tenía los verdes ojos llorosos, y un pañuelo sobre la nariz. Era la más alta de entre sus amigas, y su intelecto sólo podía compararse con el de Lily.

— Oh, cariño — dijo Maddie, abriendo los brazos —. Ven aquí y dame un abrazo —. Esperó a que la chica de rizados cabellos castaños se sentara a su lado y le echó los brazos al cuello —. ¡No tienen idea de cuánto las he echado de menos!

Cinnamon sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga.

— Yo también — contestó la chica —. Ah, Lily… me debes tres sickles.

— Demonios — se limitó a contestar la pelirroja, mientras sacaba las tres monedas de su monedero y se las pasaba.

Emma suspiró, pensativa.

— Es nuestro último año en Hogwarts — dijo, somnolienta.

Lily le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza.

— No arruines el momento, Em — le dijo, con los ojos como rendija, mientras Emma se sobaba la cabeza.

— Aunque no deja de tener razón — dijo Maddie, mientras le ponía a Cinnamon la pulsera que a ella también le trajo.

Cinnamon lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

— ¡Se me olvidaba! — exclamó —. Me encontré con James y Remus de pasada. Buscaban a Sirius y a Peter.

Emma se puso roja con sólo escuchar el nombre de Sirius. Lily, en cambio, puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

— Oh, vamos — dijo Maddie —. No sé quién de ustedes dos reaccionó peor. Tú — apuntó a Emma —, háblale de una vez al tonto de Black. No muerde, te lo aseguro. Y tú — apuntó a Lily —, deja de hacer el ridículo. Sabemos que te encanta Potter.

— ¡No me gusta Potter! — chilló Lily, de forma exagerada.

Emma, por su parte, también se puso a la defensiva.

— ¡Yo ya he hablado con Sirius!

Maddie y Cinnamon se miraron.

— Recapitulemos — dijo Cinnamon, tras sonarse la nariz —. Disculpa — imitó a Emma, con un tono de voz bastante más agudo de lo normal —, ¿me puedes decir la hora?

— Claro — contestó Maddie, con la voz grave —. Arriba a la derecha.

Emma enarcó las cejas, mientras las tres chicas se desternillaban de la risa.

— ¿Bromean? ¡No fue así! — exclamó Emma.

— Por si no lo recuerdas — dijo Lily, secando las lágrimas que se le habían asomado —, Black, en ese minuto, tenía _la_ neurona y la lengua muy ocupadas en la boca de Abby Vane.

— Sí, pero terminaron en el verano — dijo Cinnamon. Ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigas, se encogió de hombros —. Me pusieron al tanto.

— ¿Lo ves? — dijo Lily a su amiga — ¡Ya tienes la vía libre!

— ¡Y tú no me cambies el tema, pelirroja! — increpó Maddie.

— ¡No me gusta Potter, ya te lo dije!

Maddie puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y quién te ha preguntado eso? — preguntó.

Lily gruñó y abrió un libro que tenía a su lado, titulado "Desafíos en Hechizos".

— Este… Lily… — Cinnamon le tocó el brazo con el dedo índice.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Lily, un poco agresiva.

— Está al revés — la chica apuntó el libro.

Lily, mientras Emma y Maddie se carcajeaban, se puso tan roja como su cabello.

— Iré a buscar algo para comer — dijo, orgullosa, mientras se ponía de pie.

Maddie esperó a que la pelirroja saliera del compartimiento para susurrarle a sus amigas:

— Mentira. Va a buscar a Potter.

Cinnamon y Emma tuvieron que cubrirse la boca para no explotar de la risa.

* * *

Mientras, unos compartimientos más adelante, dos chicos dormían plácidamente, acostados cada uno a lo largo de los asientos. Uno era bajito y algo rechoncho, de rasgos algo toscos y una pequeña nariz respingona. Dormía de espaldas y con ambas manos detrás de la nuca. El otro era muy distinto. Las piernas no le cabían en el asiento, así que tenía las rodillas dobladas. Tenía una mano tras la cabeza, y la otra le colgaba. Los negros cabellos le cubrían los ojos cerrados, y roncaba levemente con la boca abierta.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió silenciosamente. La chica que entró tenía el semblante aburrido y la boca torcida en un gesto de desaprobación. Se quitó la mochila, y la abrió. Dentro, había toda clase de artículos de broma: bombas fétidas, varitas que explotaban al agitarlas, plumas que salpicaban tinta en la nariz a quienes las usaran… Pero la chica ignoró todos eso objetos, y sacó una lata de aire comprimido (el aire comprimido del doctor Merlín: ¡Asusta a tus amigos con hasta ocho horas de ruido! Sólo debes agitar. No aplicar sobre fuego ni gatos viejos).

Agitó la botella energéticamente, y posó elegantemente uno de sus dedos en la boquilla plástica de color rojo.

La bocina le ensordeció los oídos, pero no dejó de sonreír maliciosamente. Los chicos despertaron de golpe, gritando, y cayeron al suelo. Varios alumnos de compartimientos aledaños se asomaron para buscar la fuente de tan molesto ruido.

— ¡Buenos días, Gran Bretaña! — exclamó la rubia, alegremente, una vez que el ruido hubo cesado.

— ¿¡Estás loca o qué!? — preguntó el chico rechoncho, con el ceño fruncido.

— Vaya forma de despertarnos, Stella — dijo el otro, entre enojado y risueño por la broma de su amiga.

Stella sonrió.

— ¡Me da gusto verlos a ustedes también! — exclamó, rodeando los cuellos de ambos con los brazos —. Peter, has adelgazado.

El chico sonrió, orgulloso, olvidando todo su enojo.

— ¿De veras? — preguntó, con falsa modestia.

Stella asintió con la cabeza.

— Y tú, pequeño Sirius Black — dijo, apretándole una mejilla —. Te dejaste crecer el cabello, ¿eh?

Sirius resopló y sonrió aliviado.

— Sin una madre que me lo corte cada tres días, quién no — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Qué tal tú?

La chica se sentó en uno de los asientos.

— Remus y yo lo pasamos de maravilla en Paris con mi familia — contestó con una sonrisa —. Tía Margueritte tiene una casa maravillosa.

Stella salía con Remus desde hace un año. Era un año menor que los chicos, y guardián y Capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. James solía referirse a ella como "un chico en versión femenina".

— ¿Y tus calificaciones en los TIMOs? — preguntó Sirius.

La chica lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

— Seis "Extraordinarios" y tres "Supera Las Expectativas" — contestó, con un brillo de orgullo en la mirada —. Pociones y Runas Antiguas — agregó, al ver que Peter iba a preguntar.

Sirius dio un silbido de admiración.

— Muy bien, pequeña cerebrito — dijo, mientras la despeinaba cariñosamente —. Casi superas el récord de Evans.

— Y, hablando de ella, ¿dónde está James? — preguntó Stella, mientras se armaba nuevamente la trenza de su rubio cabello.

— Practicando su deporte favorito — contestó Sirius.

— ¿Quidditch? ¿En el tren?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

— Invitando a salir a Evans.

Stella soltó una carcajada.

— Nunca cambiará. ¿Y Remus?

— En el vagón de prefectos, en alguna de sus aburridas reuniones.

— ¿Tú no deberías estar allí también? — preguntó Peter, desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate.

Stella pareció acordarse de algo.

— Sabía que se me olvidaba algo — dijo, mientras corría fuera del compartimiento.

Sirius y Peter negaron con la cabeza, sonriendo.

* * *

Lily se relamió los labios disimuladamente, mientras recibía sus plumas de algodón de azúcar.

— Son siete knuts, corazón — dijo amablemente la mujer del carrito de dulces.

— Permíteme — interrumpió una voz, mientras Lily sacaba su monedero.

James Potter se le adelantó y le pasó las pequeñas monedas a la mujer, que sonrió con ternura ante el gesto del chico. Lily, por su parte, frunció el ceño.

— No es necesario, Potter — dijo, algo irritada.

James le quitó importancia con un ademán.

— No es nada, Evans — dijo, mientras le sonreía adulantemente.

— No, en serio, no es necesario — repitió la pelirroja, con los dientes apretados, mientras le ofrecía las monedas al chico.

James sonrió aún más abiertamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza y rechazaba el dinero.

— Tengo otra idea de cómo me lo puedes pagar… — dijo siguiendo a Lily, quien emprendió la marcha de vuelta a su compartimiento.

— Olvídalo. No saldré contigo — le cortó la pelirroja.

— No era lo que tenía en mente — refutó James.

Lily se detuvo, y lo miró severamente.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre su cintura, impaciente.

James la invitó a seguir caminando.

— Pensaba — continuó James — que este año podríamos ser amigos.

La chica volvió a detener sus pasos, y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Ah? —. No creyó lo que James le decía.

— Eso. Amigos —. James le tomó delicadamente la espalda, instándola a seguir caminando.

Lily, entonces, volvió a detenerse, y rompió a reír.

— ¿Qué clase de novela rosa estuviste leyendo en el verano, Potter? — preguntó, amargamente.

James torció el gesto, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, para despeinar su cabello. Sus intenciones no podían ser más sinceras, pero, como tenía previsto, Lily no creyó una sola palabra que él le decía. Y no la culpaba, claro, dado su historial.

— Hablo en serio — se justificó —. Estaba pensando, ya que es nuestro último año…

Lily seguía riendo. Le puso un dedo en los labios a James para acallarlo, y le dijo:

— Sé lo que tramas. No sigas.

James apartó con suavidad la mano de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué estoy tramando, exactamente? — preguntó —. No estoy enterado.

Lily dejó de reír y lo miró con gesto desaprobatorio.

— Oh, vamos — contestó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. Es un tópico demasiado utilizado, Potter —. Al ver la cara de no entender de James, continuó —. ¿En serio? Déjame explicarte —. Con algo de dificultad, debido a que James le ganaba en altura casi por una cabeza, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, y continuó caminando —. Chico molesta a chica durante casi siete años. Chico invita a salir a chica insistentemente. Chica dice que no, en reiteradas ocasiones. Chico decide convertirse en amigo de chica. Chica comienza a enamorarse de chico debido a la falta de atención amorosa hacia ella por parte del chico. ¿Te suena?

James se detuvo.

— Creo que has consumido mucha azúcar, Evans.

Lily abrió la boca, impresionada ante el descaro de James.

— Escucha, Potter — le dijo, recuperando la compostura —. No pienses que me voy a tragar el cuento de "quiero ser tu amigo" — enfatizó, haciendo comillas con los dedos. Se alejó, dirigiéndose a su compartimiento —. En cuanto vea algún cambio significativo en ti — agregó, volteándose hacia él — te creeré.

James se quedó de pie, mientras observaba cómo la chica desaparecía entre los alumnos. Luego, se encogió de hombros, y sonrió de medio lado.

— Con eso será suficiente — murmuró, para sí mismo.

* * *

Tras los vidrios empañados, la oscuridad y la lluvia que caía, las altas torres del castillo de Hogwarts por fin se avistaron.

La estación de Hogsmeade parecía un río de agua y gente. Gatos y lechuzas alegaban desde sus jaulas, mientras sus dueños corrían bajo la cortina de agua hacia los carruajes.

Emma y Maddie se retrasaron, pues ésta última se enfrascó en una acalorada discusión con un alumno de segundo, jurando que la lechuza que él llevaba era en realidad la suya. Lily y Cinnamon se escabulleron disimuladamente, dejando a Emma refunfuñando bajo la lluvia, con la túnica del colegio adherida a su piel, y el cabello pegado a la cara, mientras el chico hacía un intento monumental de no sacar su varita y batirse a duelo con Maddie.

Finalmente, el mismo guarda que anteriormente había ayudado a la rubia a regañadientes, se acercó, con exactamente la misma expresión de antes, y con la jaula de Fifí, la blanca lechuza de Maddie, que se sacudía cada dos segundos para quitarse el agua de encima.

— ¿Su lechuza, debo adivinar? — preguntó el guarda, mirando sin expresión un punto lejano.

Maddie rio nerviosamente, mientras el chico se alejaba refunfuñando. El guarda, robóticamente, dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde vino.

— ¿Terminaste, o alguien se robó tu baúl, también? —. A Emma el frío le calaba los huesos, y las tripas se le retorcían exigiendo alimento.

— Ya terminé — contestó Maddie, con una sonrisa nerviosa y señalando su baúl.

Para colmo, al llegar al camino de barro que las conducía al castillo, estaba desierto. Lo último que alcanzaron a avistar, a lo lejos, fue al chico de segundo arriba del último carruaje, que en ese minuto se asomó por una ventanilla y les sacó la lengua.

— Maldito… — Maddie echaba chispas por sus azules ojos —. ¡Hijo de…!

— Maddie…

— No dije nada — aclaró la rubia, rápidamente.

Emma suspiró.

— Mejor vámonos. —Miró a ambos lados del camino, y añadió —. Dudo que vaya a pasar otro carro.

Maddie gruñó. Aquél definitivamente no fue su día. Primero, casi no llegó a tiempo para tomar el tren. Luego, el gato de Lily saltó sobre el regazo de Cinnamon, lo que provocó que ésta estornudara, y derramara el contenido de su termo con té caliente sobre su túnica. Además, su novio, Rob, no había aparecido durante todo el trayecto. Y ahora, no alcanzaría a llegar al banquete.

— Si tan sólo hubiera aprendido aquel hechizo del paraguas… — dijo, mirando al cielo y torciendo el gesto.

Pero antes de que la rubia terminara la oración, algo bloqueó la lluvia sobre las cabezas de ambas.

— Señoritas —. James Potter y Sirius Black sonreían bajo la lluvia, cada uno con un paraguas en la mano.

Maddie dio un gritito de emoción.

— ¡Potter! Mi salvador.

Emma sonrió tímidamente a ambos.

— Vámonos, antes de que empiece el banquete — habló Sirius, ofreciéndole abrigo a Emma bajo su paraguas, mientras James hacía lo mismo con Maddie.

Con cuidado de no resbalarse en el pantano que se había convertido el camino de barro, los cuatro emprendieron la marcha hacia el castillo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — preguntó Sirius a Emma, viendo que ésta llevaba su baúl a dos manos —. Summers, ¿verdad?

Emma desvió la mirada y se ruborizó.

— ¡Qué bueno que preguntas! — interrumpió Maddie, mientras le pasaba su propio baúl —. Gracias.

Sirius torció el gesto, tomando el baúl de Maddie.

— Sólo Emma — dijo la chica, sin pensar —. Y gracias, puedo sola.

Sirius asintió, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa de medio lado, que le cortó la respiración a Emma por medio segundo.

— ¿Qué los retrasó? — preguntó Maddie.

— Ah, lo de todos los años — contestó James, mirando cómplice a Sirius —. Verás, McKinnon. La estación de Hogsmeade tiene un asta de bandera, en la que, irónicamente, nunca cuelga una bandera. Cada año esperamos a que la estación quede vacía, para colgar a Snape allí…

Su amigo de cabello negro puso los ojos en blanco.

— No le creas. Hagrid está resfriado — dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose a Emma, quien miraba a James entre consternada y divertida. No le gustaba mucho Snape—. Enviaron un comunicado tardío, para que los prefectos guiaran a los de primero…

— Y, al parecer, Evans no lo recibió — completó James —, así que ayudamos a Remus a reunir a los enanos.

— Ah —. Maddie sonrió ante la broma de James.

— ¿Y qué tal el verano? — preguntó James.

Maddie, emocionada, alcanzó a comentar su paso por Sudamérica antes de que Fifí recordara sus clases de canto y lanzara un chillido, que pilló desprevenida a Emma, quién se sobresaltó y resbaló, soltando su baúl, del que, lógicamente, voló todo su contenido. Libros y plumas salieron desparramados, mientras la chica, avergonzada y embarrada, no cabía en sí de la vergüenza. Maddie explotó en carcajadas.

— Te ayudo — Sirius ofreció caballerosamente una mano, mientras James, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar reírse, rescataba los libros de Emma.

Más roja que el cabello de Lily, Emma aceptó la mano de Sirius y se puso de pie temblorosamente.

— Oh, Em — Maddie dejó de reír —, vaya forma de empezar el año —. Hizo como si se secara lágrimas falsas y suspiró. — Y yo que creí que no era mi día.

— No empieces, rubia — alegó Emma, a lo que Maddie se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a ayudar a James, lo mismo que Sirius.

Sirius tomó uno de los objetos que había salido volando, y lo observó con curiosidad, girándolo entre sus manos.

— ¿Es una cámara? — preguntó.

James se acercó con curiosidad.

— Parece una… pero es muy extraña — dijo.

Emma lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se acercó.

— Demonios — murmuró, pensando que quizá se había roto.

Sirius miró a través de la cámara.

— Es una polaroid — dijo Emma —. Una cámara muggle.

El chico apuntó a Emma con ella.

— ¿Cómo funciona?

Emma sonrió. Sirius y James parecían un par de niños observando un innovador juguete.

— Igual que una cámara mágica — respondió —. Debes apretar el disparador, y la foto saldrá de forma instantánea.

Maddie, a sus espaldas, lanzó una exclamación de disgusto.

— Emma… tus libros están asquerosos.

Emma vio como Maddie tomaba sin delicadeza sus libros.

— Puedes tomar una si quieres — dijo a Sirius, mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

La chica se acuclilló junto a su amiga. Justo en ese momento, un puñado de barro le llegó en la mejilla. Se puso de pie, riendo.

— ¡Maddie! — exclamó fingiendo enojo, mientras, a su vez, le lanzaba una bola de barro.

La rubia se limpió el cuello con el brazo, mientras Emma se carcajeaba y se limpiaba la mejilla con la manga de la túnica. En ese minuto, Sirius apretó el disparador, y le tomó una foto sin que ésta se diese cuenta.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —. Maddie se puso de pie, y recogió los últimos objetos —. Estamos a mano — agregó mientras los echaba al baúl de su amiga —. Debemos seguir.

Sirius y James observaron, con la boca abierta, cómo la cámara expulsaba un cuadrado de papel casi en blanco.

— ¡Pero no se ve nada! — se quejó James.

— Debes esperar un poco — explicó Emma, mientras metía un montón de embarrados papeles a su baúl.

Sirius se guardó la foto instantánea en el bolsillo, antes de que la imagen apareciera, y le devolvió la cámara.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Cinnamon las esperaba con gesto preocupado, que se borró al ver a sus amigas sucias, mojadas y muertas de la risa.

— ¿Qué diablos les pasó a ustedes dos? — preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra.

— Maddie y su afán de discutir con inocentes — contestó Emma, encogiéndose de hombros —. Creo que el vivir seis años con Lily está haciendo efectos.

James y Sirius, en tanto, hicieron desaparecer los paraguas con un movimiento de la varita.

— Bueno, señoritas — dijo James, galantemente —. Ha sido un verdadero placer. Si nos disculpan…

Y desaparecieron tras las puertas del Gran Comedor.

— Quizá a ellos no les moleste comer empapados — dijo Maddie —, pero a mi sí. Subiré a cambiarme.

— Yo también — corroboró Emma —. Muero de frío.

Esperaron a que Cinnamon entrara al Comedor para subir la escalinata de mármol. Cuando llegaron al frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, se miraron entre sí.

— Demonios… la contraseña — maldijo Maddie.

La Dama las miró a ambas con gesto desaprobatorio, y negó con la cabeza.

— Adolescentes — murmuró.

— Oh, vamos — alegó Emma —. Usted también fue una alguna vez.

La mujer la miró con una ceja enarcada.

— Soy una pintura, como verás.

Maddie esbozó una sonrisa, ocultándola de Emma.

— De acuerdo, les daré una pista — dijo entonces, el cuadro —. Es el nombre de una flor rarísima y hermosa.

— _Draco Centifolia _— dijo Maddie.

El retrato se abrió, mientras Emma miraba asombrada a su amiga.

— ¿Qué? — dijo ésta, mientras entraban en la cálida Sala Común —. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. ¡Pido la ducha! — y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Emma suspiró y se sentó en un sillón, al lado de la chimenea. El calor del fuego le entumió el cuerpo. Se sacó la capa y la túnica empapadas, que a duras penas habían protegido el resto de sus prendas. A continuación, se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines, y acercó sus pies más al fuego, mientras pensaba en el curioso episodio recién acontecido: Sirius Black había cruzado más de una palabra con ella.

— Vaya forma de empezar el año — murmuró para sí, citando a su rubia amiga.

* * *

James y Sirius entraron al gran salón justo cuando a Wacfeld, Steven lo designaban a la casa de Slytherin. Buscaron con la mirada a Peter y a Remus; este último los miraba con gesto desaprobatorio. Suspiró cuando se sentaron frente a él.

— No preguntaré — dijo.

— Fue tu culpa, Moony, te lo recuerdo — le dijo Sirius —. Además, ayudamos a Summers y a McKinnon.

— ¿Compañía femenina tan pronto, Pad? — preguntó Peter.

Sirius resopló.

— Estoy soltero y es mi último año — dijo —. Debería haber empezado en el tren.

James soltó una carcajada.

— Oh, resérvame hoy a las once, todopoderoso galán — le dijo, levantando exageradamente los brazos.

Sirius le dio un golpe en la nuca, mientras James y Peter reían. Remus esbozó una sonrisa.

— No soy tan fácil, Prongs — continuó Sirius con la broma.

— Sí, claro…

— Y, por si te interesa, Padfoot — habló Remus —, tu sobrina Nymphadora fue asignada a Hufflepuff.

El aludido sonrió, aliviado.

— Cualquier casa es mejor que Slytherin. Me alegro.

En ese minuto, Albus Dumbledore, sentado al centro de la mesa de los profesores, se puso de pie ceremoniosamente. Casi al instante, las voces se acallaron.

— Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts — tronó el director —. Antes de aburrirlos con mis discursos anuales, por favor, démosle un aplauso a los dos Premios Anuales de este año — hizo una pausa antes de recitar los nombres —: ¡Lily Evans y James Potter!

Los comensales aplaudieron, mientras que los alumnos de Gryffindor vitoreaban de forma sonora.

Lily miró a Cinnamon, sorprendida.

— ¿Potter? — preguntó en voz baja —. ¿Potter es Premio Anual?

Cinnamon se encogió de hombros.

— Al parecer — contestó —. La verdad estoy tan sorprendida como tú —. Miró, unos puestos más allá, donde estaban sentados los Merodeadores. A su alrededor, la gente le daba palmadas de apoyo o le estrechaban la mano a James —. James Potter. Quién lo diría.

Dumbledore esperó a que los últimos aplausos se acallaran para continuar.

— Ahora, la parte que todos detestan. Los consejos de este anciano —. Carraspeó, se ajustó los anteojos de media luna y continuó —: Se acercan tiempos difíciles, como todos sabemos. Y, en lo personal, prefiero no tocar un tema tan delicado, que de seguro les quitará el hambre. Sólo les daré un consejo —. Guardó silencio, mientras recorría con la mirada al alumnado, que aguardaba sin decir palabra —. Cualquiera que sea el camino que elijan, que sea el que _ustedes _elijan. No el que sus familiares y amigos quieren que elijan.

Sirius no pudo evitar desviar la mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, en donde su hermano, Regulus, murmuraba algo a la persona a su lado.

Desde pequeño, Sirius se mostró bastante más rebelde que su hermano con sus padres. Nunca le había gustado las extrañas y medievales creencias de sus progenitores. Pero jamás pensó que esas creencias darían pie a una guerra que ya se formaba, y que arrastraría a su hermano a ella.

— Ahora, ¡a comer! — exclamó Dumbledore, retomando su habitual tono de voz.

Apenas el director dijo esas palabras, las fuentes y platos se llenaron de toda clase de comida.

Peter se relamió los labios, y comenzó a engullir, mientras Remus, tranquilamente, se servía puré de papas y carne cruda. Gajes de licántropo, como solía decir ante ésta y otras extrañas costumbres.

— Así que, Emma, ¿eh? —. James enarcó una ceja a Sirius, mientras éste se servía arroz en su plato.

Sirius hizo un ademán, restándole importancia.

— Mi próxima conquista, ¿te parece? — preguntó, indiferentemente.

James sonrió de medio lado.

— Claro, ¿apostamos? — se apuró en preguntar.

— ¿Dudas de mi palabra? — preguntó Sirius, presumido —. De acuerdo. Cinco sickles a que la tengo en la palma de mi mano en, digamos…

— Un mes — interrumpió Peter.

Sirius lo miró.

— ¿Bromeas? — preguntó, como si lo que dijo Peter fuera una estupidez —. Dos semanas.

Remus, mientras tanto, rodaba los ojos. Estaba acostumbrado a las apuestas femeninas de sus amigos.

— Define _en la palma de tu mano_ — exigió James.

Peter dio un respingo y se inclinó, interesado.

— ¡Un abrazo de quince segundos! — propuso, con un tono de voz más agudo de lo normal.

James, Sirius, e incluso Remus miraron a su amigo con una ceja alzada.

— Wormtail, necesitas una novia — dijo Remus, negando con la cabeza.

James carraspeó incómodo, y retomó el tema.

— Te lo haré fácil —. Hizo una intrigante pausa, mientras tomaba unos sorbos de su jugo de calabaza —. Un beso. Sólo uno.

Sirius sonrió, orgulloso.

— Ah, dinero fácil — dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello mojado, lo que provocó los suspiros de unas chicas de quinto que lo miraban embobadas desde otra mesa.

— Así es — añadió James —. Un beso. Francés. Y, digamos — hizo una pausa, mientras contaba con los dedos — diez segundos, como mínimo.

Remus interrumpió.

— ¿No creen que están exagerando? — preguntó.

A pesar de todos los años que se conocían, Remus siempre fue distinto a sus amigos. Empezando porque era mucho más maduro que cualquiera de ellos, y más serio. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las estúpidas y arrogantes apuestas de sus amigos.

— Quiero decir —añadió — ¿ya vieron a Abby? —. Dirigió su vista, que sus amigos siguieron, a la ex novia de Sirius, sentada en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Parecía demacrada, tenía unas marcadas ojeras y casi no se había preocupado de peinar su cabello —. Deberían tomarse un año sabático de apuestas, ya que es el último.

— Oh, vamos — dijo James, restándole importancia con un ademán —. Estoy segura que fueron los mejores dos meses y medio de Abby, ¿verdad, Sirius? —. Le dio una palmada en la espalda —. Y, hablando de eso, me debes un galeón. Apostamos a que durarías dos meses y tres semanas — enfatizó.

— Creí que no te ibas a dar cuenta— susurró Sirius, buscando en el bolsillo de su túnica y colocando la moneda en la palma abierta de James.

James sonrió, y se guardó la moneda en el bolsillo.

— Entonces, ¿dos semanas? — dijo, estrechando la mano de su amigo.

— Perfecto. Prepárate para perder —. Sirius le dio un trago a su jugo de calabaza —. Y, hablando de perder, ¿cuál será tu apuesta?

James pareció que temiera esa pregunta desde un principio.

— Ah. Mi apuesta. Verás… — se desordenó el cabello, fingiendo despreocupación — creo que no habrá apuestas por mi parte este año.

Peter, que justo se llevaba su vaso a los labios, se atragantó con el líquido. Remus le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, sin desfruncir el ceño.

Sirius, por su parte, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

— ¿No hay apuestas? —. Pero, luego de analizarlo dos segundos, accedió y se encogió de hombros —. De acuerdo. Veo que estás empeñado en conquistar a Evans este año.

James sonrió maliciosamente.

— No tienes idea.

— Suerte — dijo Sirius, mientras miraba, unos puestos más allá, cómo Lily y Cinnamon charlaban animadamente. De golpe, recordó que aún no veía el resultado de la foto que había tomado. Sin que ninguno de sus amigos se diese cuenta, por debajo de la mesa, sacó la foto de su bolsillo. Allí, riendo, inmóvil, mojada y sucia, estaba Emma. El hecho de que la foto hubiese salido algo oscura, no evitó que Sirius esbozara una sonrisa —. Dos semanas — murmuró para sí.


	2. En el que una chica entra al equipo

_Disclaimer: nada que reconozcas es mío, a excepción de... bueno, lo que no reconozcas._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: En el que una chica entra al equipo de Quidditch**

Emma bostezó. La clase de Transformaciones se sumía en silencio mientras los estudiantes copiaban el diagrama de la pizarra, sobre transmutaciones humanas avanzadas. Tomó su pluma, y terminó de anotar el hechizo que le haría cambiar el color de sus ojos de forma temporal.

La noche anterior, según Emma, Maddie había tardado una eternidad en la ducha, por lo que no llegaron a tiempo al banquete. La versión de Maddie, en cambio, culpaba a Emma de haberse quedado dormida, y que no se despertara en cuanto la rubia salió del baño. Por suerte, Cinnamon y Lily les habían llevado comida, que devoraron sin vergüenza. Como sea, ambas habían trasnochado, y el precio de ello lo estaban pagando a esas horas de la mañana.

En cuanto terminó de escribir, se dedicó a observar a sus compañeros de clase. Cinnamon, a su lado, susurraba el hechizo para cambiar el color del cabello, mientras que con la varita practicaba el movimiento. No se daba cuenta de, delante de ella, el cabello de Emily Simmons cambiaba de su chocolate natural a un verde viscoso. A Emma no le caía muy bien Emily, desde que en cuarto le metió una rana dentro de la túnica, sin motivo aparente. Emma jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. Así que prefirió no avisarle a Cinnamon. Unos puestos más adelante, Lily mordisqueaba el extremo de la pluma mientras releía sus notas. Tenía esa mala costumbre de tener algo en la boca, ya sea un pedazo de pergamino o un trozo de madera del pupitre en el que estaba sentada. Maddie, a su lado, cabeceaba. La profesora McGonagall, en su forma gatuna, la observaba. Parecía como si tuviera el ceño fruncido.

Detrás de sus amigas, James Potter miraba disimuladamente a Lily. Tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa y descansaba su cabeza en la mano, y había hechizado su pluma para que ésta escribiera por sí sola. Cada cierto tiempo, levantaba la vista, observaba a Lily por unos segundos, y volvía a observar sus notas. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Lily tenía razón, y el extraño comportamiento del chico era parte de su millonésimo plan de conquista.

Divagando en esos pensamientos fue cuando reparó fugazmente en un destello gris. Cuando Emma posó los ojos sobre Sirius, sentado al lado de James, creyó que éste la observaba, pero el chico dirigía su vista del pizarrón al pergamino sobre su escritorio. ¿Acaso su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

Luego de un cuarto de hora, la clase terminó al fin. Lily y Maddie recogieron sus cosas y se acercaron a sus amigas.

— ¿Qué les toca? — preguntó Cinnamon.

— Runas — contestó Lily, soltando un suspiro.

— Adivinación — contestó Maddie. Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas — ¡Qué! Tomé los ramos más fáciles.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

— Hora libre — dijo.

— Suertuda. Llegaremos tarde, Lily — dijo Cinnamon, tomando a la pelirroja de la manga de la túnica y tirando de ella.

— Suerte, soldados — se despidió Emma.

Tomó sus libros y salió del aula junto a Maddie.

— ¿Cuándo serán las pruebas de Quidditch? — preguntó a la rubia.

— En dos días. ¡No me lo recuerdes! — contestó Maddie —. Seguro Potter me deja fuera…

— ¿Bromeas? Serás la mejor buscadora que Potter haya visto jamás.

Maddie suspiró.

— Ese no es el punto. El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor aún no se ha adecuado a los tiempos modernos.

Emma sonrió.

— Tú sólo lúcete — contestó, separándose de su amiga —. Te veo luego.

— Sí mi capitán — contestó Maddie, haciendo un saludo militar.

Emma dirigió sus pasos a la sala común. Le hubiese gustado aprovechar su hora libre en los jardines, pero el tiempo no se lo permitía: la lluvia no había dejado de caer desde que habían llegado al castillo.

— ¡Emma!

La chica se giró ante el llamado de una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Era Sirius. Venía solo, y algo despeinado.

— Hola — dijo. Sintió cómo su personalidad la abandonaba oportunamente.

— ¿Vas a la sala común? — preguntó el chico, sonriendo galantemente.

Emma asintió con la cabeza y murmuró afirmativamente, mientras reanudaba la marcha con Sirius a su lado. Se armó de valor para formular una pregunta.

— ¿Tienes la hora libre? —. _Por supuesto que tiene la hora libre, idiota, _pensó. _¿Por qué más estaría aquí?_

— Nah, me tocaba runas — contestó Sirius, contra todo pronóstico —. Pero te vi sola y decidí darme un descanso.

Sirius había utilizado un tono de voz que la chica varias veces había escuchado por casualidad en la sala común de Gryffindor, generalmente dirigido a alguna chica que reía como idiota en respuesta.

— Ah — se limitó a contestar, desviando la mirada al frente mientras subía la escalera de la torre.

Aquella respuesta descolocó al chico. Prácticamente se había tirado al piso para que Emma caminara sobre él, y ella sólo le había contestado aquello. Comprendió que debía esforzarse un poco más para no perder su dinero.

— ¿Te apetece ir a comer algo a las cocinas? — preguntó.

Emma sintió cómo su cara hervía de rubor. Por supuesto que le apetecía. _Siempre _le apetecía. Pero entonces, la voz de su conciencia (que, curiosamente, era la voz de Lily), le recordó que debía redactar un ensayo para la clase de Historia de la Magia. No quiso imaginarse aquella voz echándole una reprimenda.

— Me gustaría — contestó — pero la verdad es que… tengo que hacer.

Sirius se detuvo y la tomó delicadamente del brazo.

— Oh, vamos — insistió —. Con este clima estoy seguro de que una cerveza de manteca caliente te convencerá —. Ladeó la cabeza inocentemente.

_Demonios, _pensó la chica. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a esos ojos grises que a tantas habían conquistado?

— Este… yo…

— ¡Sirius! — interrumpió una voz femenina.

Una chica alta, de cabello rubio y semblante orgulloso, apartó a Emma y le echó los brazos al cuello a Sirius. Era Katherine Brescot, una de las tantas chicas que se babeaban por los Merodeadores.

— No te había saludado como corresponde — dijo la chica. Emma se sintió empequeñecida por la belleza de la rubia, cuyos ojos claros, enmarcados por largas pestañas delicadamente maquilladas, no dejaban de mirar la boca de Sirius —. Supe que terminaste con Abby, ¡qué suerte la mía!

— Qué suerte la mía — dijo, a su vez, Sirius, en el mismo tono de voz que había empleado con Emma hace unos segundos —. Kat, ésta es Emma, supongo que ya se conocen…

Katherine se volteó y escrutó a Emma de los pies a la cabeza. Alzó una ceja, pensando qué haría Sirius con una chica tan… común.

— Claro, la amiga de Rochester. Copié una parte de tu examen de Transformaciones del año pasado —. Le guiñó un ojo.

— Pues entonces espero que me haya ido especialmente mal en ese examen — contestó rápidamente. Antes de que Katherine pudiese analizarlo, Emma ya había reanudado la marcha —. Tengo que irme — añadió por sobre su hombro.

Sirius hizo el amago de seguirla, pero Katherine lo retuvo por los hombros.

— Ahora — dijo —. ¿Qué tal si te saludo como corresponde?

* * *

El sábado en la mañana, James se levantó casi justo después de que salió, por fin, el sol. Aquel día serían las pruebas de Quidditch y quería dar un par de vueltas en su escoba antes de que llegara el resto del equipo. Se dio una ducha rápida y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando llegó a la sala común, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Sonrió.

— Buenos días, Evans.

Lily, que estaba sentada de espaldas a James, se volteó, sobresaltada.

— ¡James! — exclamó. Pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y añadió —: ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto, Potter?

Sin hacer caso del último comentario, James se acercó a la pelirroja y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? — preguntó, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

Lily arrugó la nariz.

— Pues… saltando la cuerda, ¿qué creías? — contestó.

James alzó una ceja mientras miraba el contenido de la mesa en la que había apoyado los pies: un tintero abierto, un par de libros desparramados, y al menos medio metro de pergamino escrito con letra pequeñísima y apretada.

— ¿Sábado por la mañana y tú haces los deberes?

Lily se cruzó de brazos.

— Bueno, la gente normal viene a la escuela a estudiar — dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. No a pavonearse y a jugar Quidditch.

James torció el gesto.

— ¿Sabes? He intentado de ser amable contigo…

— Sigue intentándolo…

— …nunca he sido grosero — continuó James, ignorándola —, pero tú insistes en serlo —. Se quedó en silencio, esperando que la pelirroja dijera algo.

— Al grano.

— Quiero saber… ¿por qué?

Lily se quedó en silencio, analizando la pregunta. De pronto se sintió atrapada por James, como si quisiera sonsacarle la verdad por medio de palabras bonitas/hirientes. Finalmente, suspiró.

— No podía dormir — contestó a su pregunta anterior —. Me levanté y terminé esto, para aprovechar el tiempo. ¿Es suficiente?

James sonrió ampliamente.

— Es suficiente — contestó, mientras se ponía de pie —. Que tengas un buen día — agregó, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de que saliera, Lily se puso de pie.

— Espera…

El chico se volteó.

— ¿Sí?

Lily se acercó vacilante, como si no quisiera formular las siguientes palabras.

— ¿Es todo? — preguntó, incrédula —. ¿No me invitarás a salir, ni me mostrarás tus torneados brazos?

James soltó una animada carcajada, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Ah —. Lily pareció entre aliviada y decepcionada —. De acuerdo… ¿bajas a desayunar?

* * *

Cinammon llegó a sola a las gradas, envuelta en su túnica y en su bufanda bicolor. A pesar de que el sol había salido, era una fría y húmeda mañana en Hogwarts. Se sentó, mientras observaba a los aspirantes al equipo, todos hombres, excepto por Maddie (que se había tomado el cabello en un gorro para "disfrazarse", pero se notaba a leguas que era una chica). Soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó una voz divertida a sus espaldas.

Cinnamon sonrió de medio lado sin voltear y esperó a que el recién llegado se sentara a su lado.

— Hola, Rob — saludó al novio de Maddie.

Rob le pellizcó cariñosamente la mejilla a la morena. Era un chico alto, de pelo cobrizo y sonrisa hechizante. No era alguien por el que las mujeres suspiraran, pues ese papel ya lo tenían copado tres cuartas partes de los Merodeadores. Pero era atractivo. Iba en Ravenclaw.

— ¿Dónde están las chicas? — preguntó.

— Emma se quedó dormida y Lily la acompañó a desayunar — contestó Cinnamon.

— Típico de Emma…

— Tú lo has dicho.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Maddie daba unas piruetas en su escoba. Al percatarse de la presencia de Rob y Cinnamon, saludó animosamente con la mano. Rob le devolvió el saludo.

— ¿Cómo está Steven? — preguntó el chico.

Steven era el novio de Cinnamon.

— Bien. Está en Irlanda del Norte. El Ministerio lo envió a investigar una interesantísima colonia de hongos cantores que brotó en medio de un pueblo.

Rob sonrió, mostrando sus relucientes dientes.

— Suena divertido.

Cin se rió ante el comentario del chico.

James llamó a los aspirantes a que formaran una fila en el campo de Quidditch. Los aludidos bajaron de sus escobas, muchos de ellos con las rodillas temblorosas, e hicieron como James les mandó.

— Para los que no me conocen — comenzó James, aunque sabía que todos allí lo conocían —, mi nombre es James Potter, y soy uno de los cazadores y capitán del equipo. Ellos son Thomas Crimson, bateador — apuntó a un fornido chico de sexto a sus espaldas, que hizo un ademán con la cabeza — y Kenneth Parsons, guardián — el otro chico que estaba detrás de James saludó con una mano —. Ahora, nos dividiremos en tres grupos: los postulantes a cazadores, con Kenneth, los bateadores con Thomas y los buscadores conmigo.

Hubo un breve ajetreo entre los postulantes mientras se colocaban en el lugar que James les había indicado.

Nerviosa, Maddie trató de pasar desapercibida entre las otras dos personas que querían postular para buscador.

— De acuerdo — comenzó James, una vez que los otros dos grupos se alejaron —. Preséntense, por favor —. James indicó a un niño de tercero a que se presentara.

— S-Soy B-Blaine McIntyre, s-señor.

El segundo chico no pudo reprimir la risa al momento de presentarse.

— Harold Edwards. Ya nos conocemos, Potter.

— Claro — mintió James. No recordaba haber hablado jamás con Harold. Desvió la vista hacia Maddie —. ¿Y tú…? ¿Maddie?

Maddie levantó la vista del suelo y encorvó los hombros.

— N-no sé de qué hablas — contestó, con la voz grave.

James se acercó entre molesto y divertido y le quitó el gorro a Maddie de un tirón. Su preciosa cabellera rubia cayó por su espalda. En seguida, Thomas y Kenneth, junto con el resto de los postulantes, se acercaron a presenciar la escena.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, McKinnon? — preguntó James, con una ceja alzada.

Maddie levantó la barbilla.

— Vengo a presentarme como buscadora — dijo. Pero en vez de sonar segura, como había practicado la noche anterior con sus amigas, salió un hilillo de voz comparable con el maullido de un gatito.

James y su equipo soltaron una carcajada.

— ¡Pero si eres una chica! — soltó Kenneth.

— ¿Y qué? — preguntó la rubia, arrugando el entrecejo.

— Este es un deporte de hombres — agregó James.

En las gradas, las chicas que habían ido a babearse con James ponían atención a la escena que estaba armando Maddie.

— Te recuerdo, Potter, que una de tus mejores amigas es capitana de su equipo — dijo Maddie, poniéndose roja como un tomate.

— Escucha, niña — el tipo que se llamaba Harold dio un paso adelante. Maddie se aguantó las ganas de hacerle calzón chino por llamarla "niña" —. El equipo de Gryffindor jamás ha admitido mujeres. Por eso tienen tan buena racha.

— ¿Llamas buena racha a haber quedado último durante cuatro años consecutivos? — gritó una chica de quinto desde las gradas.

— ¡Machistas! — gritó otra.

James se giró, haciendo ademanes para calmar a la multitud de féminas que lanzaban cátedras a los chicos sobre la modernidad de los tiempos, el rol de la mujer en la política y uno que otro comentario sobre los calcetines olorosos de James.

— Sabía que algo olía mal — murmuró Maddie.

— Escucha, linda — Thomas se acercó a la rubia —. ¿Por qué no intentas con, no lo sé, el club de astronomía o algo así?

Aquel comentario pareció encolerizar aún más a la multitud (que, milagrosamente, se había triplicado). Escombros, tierra y hasta piedras caían hasta el campo, lanzados por la turba de mujeres feministas.

— ¡Qué le pasa a todo el mundo! — gritó Harold, cubriendo su cabeza justo antes de que le llegara un zapato.

De pronto, la multitud de chicas se quedó en silencio. Stella había hecho su aparición en las gradas. Se abrió paso elegantemente entre la turba enojada y se paró en el borde de la tribuna.

— ¡James Charlus Potter! — exclamó enojada —. ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto escándalo?

James, con su mejor cara de "estoy acabado", montó en su escoba y se acercó volando a la chica.

— Escúchame bien, Potter —. Tomándolo desprevenido, Stella tomó a James por la pechera de la túnica y lo acercó bruscamente a ella, hasta quedar a tres centímetros de su nariz. James casi cae de la escoba —. Si aquel rumor que llegó hasta mis oídos de que no dejas a una chica presentarse a un puesto, te quedarás sin día del padre, ¿oíste?

El capitán no pudo menos que tragar saliva pesadamente y asentir asustado con la cabeza. Conocía a Stella desde que eran muy pequeños y sabía que haría cumplir su palabra. Sin decir nada y con la cola entre las piernas, bajó al campo en su escoba, mientras Stella tomaba asiento en la tribuna cruzada de brazos y piernas. Las chicas que estaban allí la observaron con admiración.

— De acuerdo, McKinnon — dijo James finalmente, ante asombro de los postulantes y los miembros del equipo —. Ve al lado noreste del campo. A mi señal, buscarás la snitch.

— ¿Qué haces, Potter? — murmuró Thomas, mientras Maddie volaba emocionada hacia la ubicación que le había indicado James.

— Es una chica, Crimson — contestó James —. Dejémosla hacer el ridículo por un rato.

Los chicos rieron mientras James tomaba la snitch con una mano y se elevaba cinco metros sobre el aire.

— ¿Lista, McKinnon?

Maddie levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

James abrió la mano, y un segundo después le dio la señal a Maddie. No terminó de bajar el brazo cuando un destello rubio pasó rozándolo por el lado izquierdo. Antes de que James se volteara, la multitud comenzó a vitorear a Maddie, que sostenía la snitch en su mano con una sonrisa triunfal.

James y el resto de los chicos abrieron la boca, asombrados. Pero el capitán, rápidamente, la cerró y se acercó a Maddie.

— Fue suerte, nada más — dijo, extendiendo la mano en donde Maddie depositó la pelota dorada —. Le daremos a la snitch diez segundos, ¿de acuerdo?

Un poco contrariada, Maddie asintió con la cabeza.

— Ponte en el lado sur del campo, a dos metros del suelo. A mi señal.

James se dirigió al lado este del campo, a diez metros del suelo, y dejó que la snitch volara. Contó diez segundos de su reloj y bajó el brazo, señalándole a la rubia que procediera.

Sin esperar ni una milésima de segundo, Maddie salió disparada al lado opuesto del campo, en donde pareció perseguir algo. La concurrencia sólo se percató de que se trataba de la snitch cuando la rubia la atrapó triunfante, medio minuto después. La tribuna explotó en vítores.

Furioso, James apretó los dientes y se acercó veloz a la chica. Ésta, sin esperar la orden de James, le puso la snitch en la mano.

— Lado norte, con los pies en el suelo —. James subió veinte metros por el lado opuesto del campo —. ¡A mi señal! — gritó.

— Parece que se enojó — murmuró una de las chicas en las gradas. Stella la oyó y dijo:

— No te preocupes, si James estuviese enojado, Maddie ya no estaría con vida.

Las chicas pusieron cara de miedo. Quien diría que uno de los solteros más codiciados de Hogwarts fuera un asesino a sangre fría.

James soltó la snitch y levantó un brazo. Dejaría que la pelotita volara libremente durante dos minutos, contados de reloj.

La tribuna y los postulantes estaban en absoluto silencio, mientras parecía pasar una eternidad. James miraba el reloj, con el brazo en alto y una pequeña arruga de disgusto en la frente.

— Es tan sexy — se atrevió a murmurar una de las chicas, mirándolo embobada. Las otras asintieron a su vez.

Por fin, el capitán bajó el brazo bruscamente. Pero esta vez, Maddie había perdido el rastro de la snitch. Montó en su escoba y se dirigió al lado oeste del campo, poniéndose de espaldas al sol y a una altura considerable. Allí, se detuvo.

— ¿Qué hace? — preguntó una de las chicas de las gradas.

— Busca un destello —. Remus Lupin había escuchado el rumor que se propagó por el castillo y había ido a ver la pequeña escena que su mejor amigo, su novia y Maddie habían armado.

Varias chicas soltaron exclamaciones de admiración. Remus también se ubicaba en los primeros lugares de la lista de _sex symbols_, pero lamentablemente alguien ya se había ganado su corazón. El licántropo se sentó al lado de su novia y le besó la mejilla, para luego dirigir la vista al campo.

— Le están pateando el trasero a Prongs — susurró Stella, aguantándose la risa.

Remus rio ante el comentario.

Por fin, Maddie detectó un destello dorado, a varios metros de donde se encontraba. Aceleró lo más que pudo hasta que por fin divisó la pequeña pelota, que escapó velozmente de la mano de la rubia. Pero ésta, en un veloz movimiento, logró sobrepasar a la snitch, que chocó contra su hombro. Aprovechando la pausa que la pelota hizo antes de que cambiara de dirección, Maddie la aferró con su mano.

Decir que la tribuna la vitoreó es poco. Los alumnos curiosos que habían ido a presenciar como una chica humillaba a James se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo y chiflando hacia la rubia. Parecía como si Gryffindor hubiese ganado la copa de Quidditch.

Maddie sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y se acercó a James, quien había bajado con el resto del equipo.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó la rubia. La multitud calló, esperando la respuesta del capitán.

James suspiró, mirando a la gente en las gradas. Y venciendo su orgullo, dijo:

— El puesto es tuyo.

La tribuna explotó en vítores. Stella se puso de pie, aplaudiendo a su nueva y digna rival. Mientras, en el campo, Harold pateó el baúl con el resto de las pelotas.

— ¡No es justo! — chilló —. ¡No me han dejado hacer la prueba!

— Honestamente, amigo, dudo que puedas hacerlo mejor que ella — dijo Kenneth, observando cómo Maddie besaba a su novio, mientras Cin la ahorcaba en un abrazo.

— Dudo que cualquier persona que conozca lo pueda hacer mejor que ella — admitió James, sonriendo —. Caballeros, felicitaciones. Hemos roto una tradición de más de mil años.

Los chicos sólo se encogieron de hombros, mientras volvían a separarse en grupos.

— Thomas, Kenneth — llamó James a sus compañeros antes de que volvieran a sus tareas. Los eludidos se acercaron al Capitán —. Mis… calcetines no están olorosos, ¿verdad?

* * *

_Hola! Bueno aclarando un poco, los siguientes capítulos serán más cortos que el primero (ya que era introductorio)._

_En fin, gracias por leer, y sobre todo a aquellas que me dejaron reviews! Los reviews hacen feliz a la gente, ¿sabían?_


	3. En el que Cinnamon escucha la apuesta

_Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen los personajes que no reconozcas de la saga de Harry Potter_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: En el que Cinnamon escucha apuesta**

Las primeras semanas de clases fueron las peores que Maddie hubiese recordado en años, dejando de lado el hecho de que le hubiera pateado el trasero a James el día anterior. No la peor de su vida, sino que las "peores de los inicios del año", como les repetía una y otra vez a sus amigas mientras caminaban hacia Hogsmeade.

— ¡Tres pergaminos! — se quejaba, cuando su lista alcanzó los deberes del profesor Binns.

— Así es la vida, Maddie — le dijo Cinnamon, mientras se ceñía la capa —. Si quieres trabajar, debes estudiar.

Maddie arrugó la nariz.

— Yo no quiero trabajar. Yo quiero ser diseñadora de modas. ¡De modas! Dudo que la tregua entre los ogros y las hadas de mil ciento cuarenta y dos coopere mucho con ello.

— Cariño, diseñar ropa tiene tanto trabajo como ser auror — corrigió Lily, mientras daba un salto para esquivar un charco de agua.

— Además — agregó Emma —, si quieres estudiar en una universidad muggle, debes presentar tu resumen de notas.

— Y — se adelantó Cinnamon, con el dedo índice levantado — está el hecho, no menos importante, de que tus padres aprueben esa decisión.

La rubia resopló, mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello de los ojos. La familia de Madeleine era muy conocida en el mundo mágico. Su padre, además de ser un importante hombre de negocios tanto en el mundo muggle como en el de los magos, era un buen amigo del mismo Ministro de magia. Su madre era jefa del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y su hermana mayor, Marlenne, recién entraba a la academia de aurores, con honores. En más de una ocasión les había hablado sobre sus planes a futuro, pero sus padres se negaban. Ellos aceptaban y respetaban a los muggles y magos cualesquiera que fuera su estatus de sangre, pero el matrimonio McKinnon veía en sus hijos a los futuros embajadores del Ministerio en otros países, o, "en su defecto", como Ministros de Magia.

— Es _mi _futuro — alegó, enarcando las cejas.

— Sólo quieren lo mejor para ti, rubia — le recriminó Lily.

Maddie continuó refunfuñando hasta que por fin arribaron a las Tres Escobas. La taberna estaba llena de alumnos de Hogwarts, por lo que las amigas debieron quedarse esperando de pie a que una mesa se desocupara. Muchas cabezas se giraron hacia las amigas, murmurando la hazaña de Maddie del día anterior.

Finalmente, una pareja de alumnos se puso de pie, y Lily corrió a reservar la mesa antes de que una niña de cuarto se sentara.

— ¡Reservada! — exclamó, casi tirándose sobre la mesa, por lo que la niña, a regañadientes, soltó la silla que estaba corriendo.

La mesa era sólo para dos personas, por lo que la mesera hizo aparecer dos sillas adicionales. Maddie, Emma, Lily y Cinnamon se sentaron apretujadas, pidieron cuatro cervezas de manteca calientes y unos bollos de manzana, y esperaron a que la mesera les trajera el pedido.

— No se imaginan lo que Potter hizo esta mañana — dijo Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa —. Pasó a mi lado y me hizo una seña con la cabeza. ¡Con la cabeza! — enfatizó.

Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas.

— Si cree que su nueva táctica de conquista funcionará, está muy equivocado — continuó la pelirroja, dando un golpe de seguridad en la mesa.

Cinnamon apoyó el codo sobre la mesa, dando un suspiro, y miró incrédula a su amiga.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando? — preguntó, con una ceja alzada.

Lily dio un respingo y se llevó una mano al pecho, como si Cinnamon le acabase de acusar de asesinato.

— ¿Yo? — contestó, con un tono de voz más agudo de lo normal —. Todo es parte de un plan maquiavélico, ¿no te das cuenta?

Maddie miró a Emma con las cejas alzadas.

— Claro, pelirroja — dijo —. Es todo una conspiración.

Lily se cruzó de brazos, con aire ofendido.

— Ya verán — dijo, altanera.

En ese minuto, la mesera llegó con el pedido. No había posado el plato de bollos sobre la mesa, cuando Cinnamon sacó uno y le dio un mordisco.

— ¿No vendrá Rob? — preguntó Emma a Maddie, luego de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza de manteca.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

— Lo castigaron por quedarse dormido en clases — contestó, torciendo el gesto divertida —. Nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde, para variar. Rulos, cariño — añadió, mirando a Cinnamon —, si fuera tú, no comería de esos. Tienen canela.

Cinnamon dejó de masticar apenas escuchó lo que la rubia le dijo, y abrió los ojos como plato. Con dificultad, tragó lo que tenía en la boca, y soltó el bollo, que cayó sobre la mesa.

— ¿Canela? — preguntó, en un murmullo. En ese momento, sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz.

Maddie asintió con la cabeza, justo cuando Cinnamon estornudó estruendosamente. El estornudo hizo que el plato y los vasos de la mesa de las chicas comenzaran, literalmente, a flotar.

— Eso — añadió la rubia, mientras agarraba su vaso en el aire y forcejeaba para devolverlo a la mesa, lo mismo que Lily y Emma, a quien se le había derramado su cerveza de manteca en el suéter.

Cinnamon se puso de pie e intentó correr la silla de Lily, que le impedía pasar. Cuando por fin pudo salir e iba a mitad de camino, otro estornudo, más fuerte que el anterior, hizo estremecer las ventanas, y que los adornos florales de las mesas se convirtieran en mariposas y murciélagos. Toda la taberna quedó en silencio.

— Pobre criatura desvalida — dijo Maddie, con el gesto torcido, mientras espantaba un murciélago que revoloteaba alrededor de su cabeza. Emma y Lily asintieron, vigilando el caminar de Cinnamon al baño.

* * *

— Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida alergia.

Cinnamon sonaba su nariz al tiempo que repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

— Estúpida alergia… estúpidos estornudos mágicos.

Cuando se hubo sentido mejor, lavó sus manos con rabia, se arregló el cabello que se había alborotado gracias a sus estruendosos estornudos, y pellizcó delicadamente sus mejillas para devolverles un poco de color.

Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta del baño. El sonido de las voces y las risas del salón llegaron rápidamente a sus oídos, pero Cinnamon no reparó en ello. Al contrario, las voces y la conversación que salían de la puerta de enfrente, la del baño de hombres, por una extraña razón, llamó su atención.

— … y ya se terminan las dos semanas, Pad, por lo tanto... — decía una voz, que Cinnamon reconoció como la de James, mientras otra la interrumpía.

— Lo sé, lo sé, Prongs — la voz de Sirius sonaba altanera —. He estado pendiente de otras cosas. Dame, digamos… dos semanas más.

Cinnamon sintió cómo James abría el grifo, pero no dejó de escuchar.

— Entonces la apuesta se duplicará — contestó. Cerró la llave y agregó —: cuatro semanas, diez sickles. Beso francés…

— Lo sé. No tienes que repetirlo.

— Debo admitir — continuó James — que me sorprende que hayas escogido a esta chica en particular. ¿Emma Summers?

Cinnamon abrió la boca, sorprendida. ¿Emma?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — preguntó Sirius, sin alterar el tono de voz.

— Nada. Es sólo que… no es de las chicas con las que sueles salir…

— Bah, todas las chicas son iguales.

La morena escuchó cómo las voces se acercaban a la puerta, y rápidamente se escabulló de nuevo al baño de mujeres.

— En fin, me pareció verlas entrar — continuó James —. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos con ellas?

Cinnamon apretó los dientes con rabia, y dio vueltas dentro del baño, pensando. Black no podía salirse con la suya. Debía urdir un plan.

* * *

— Te lo juro. Las Harpías están de buena racha — decía Lily. Maddie negaba con la cabeza —. Además, con Daniels como buscadora, no me sorprendería que ganaran la copa mundial femenina el próximo año.

— ¿Bromeas? —. Maddie hacía en intento titánico de no subirse sobre la mesa —. ¡Daniels ganó sólo tres partidos con las Brujas Célticas! — exclamó, apuntando amenazadoramente a Lily con un bollo de manzana —. No me extrañaría que descalificaran a las Harpías en las sub eliminatorias…

— ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? — habló de pronto Emma. Eso del Quidditch no se le daba muy bien.

Lily y Maddie miraron a la chica como si se tratara de algo pegado en la suela de sus zapatos, y siguieron discutiendo como si nada.

Emma suspiró y tomó su cámara. Su padre le había regalado para su cumpleaños diecisiete un modelo de Canon, y apenas podía dejar su habitación sin llevársela. Quizá podía sacarle una foto a sus amigas, que en ese momento mostraban una divertida expresión (cuando se trataba de Quidditch, Maddie y Lily siempre se enfrascaban en cómicas discusiones: la rubia colorada como un tomate y la pelirroja mordiendo una servilleta).

Apuntó y enfocó, pero antes de apretar el disparador, vio por la mirilla que Sirius y James se acercaban a su mesa.

— Espero que estén hablando de equipos masculinos — interrumpió la discusión James, que sólo escuchó la palabra "Quidditch" —. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Lily asesinó a James con su mirada.

— ¡Claro que sí, Capi! — contestó Maddie con una sonrisa, haciendo aparecer dos sillas adicionales en esa pequeña mesa.

— Felicitaciones por quedar en el equipo, McKinnon — dijo Sirius mientras se sentaban.

Lily pasaba la vista de Maddie, a James, a Emma buscando apoyo. Entonces, se puso de pie y dijo:

— Maddie, ¿me ayudas a traer la siguiente ronda?

Maddie arrugó el entrecejo y miró sobre la mesa.

— Pero Lily, nos acaban de…

— Ahora —. La pelirroja puso su mejor cara de asesina psicótica, por lo que Maddie se puso de pie de un salto.

— ¡Sí mi capitán!

Después de salir con dificultad del pequeño espacio en el que se encontraba, tomó a la rubia de un brazo y la llevó hasta la barra.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó, incrédula —. ¡Estás dejando al enemigo sentarse en nuestra mesa! ¡_Nuestra… mesa_!

Maddie soltó una risilla, que acalló en cuanto vio la expresión de asesina de Lily.

— O vamos, pelirroja, ¿el enemigo? ¿Qué crees, que James va a boicotear tus EXTASIS?

Lily no contestó. En vez, duplicó sus esfuerzos para asesinar a la rubia con su mirada.

— Estás siendo paranoica, Lil. ¡Relájate! — Maddie se apoyó en la barra —. Cuando las Harpías salgan últimas esta temporada, te daré permiso para que actúes así.

— ¡Que les va a ir mejor!

Mientras, en la mesa, James había tomado la cámara de Emma y la observaba, sin saber muy bien de qué se trataba. Emma soltó una carcajada.

— Es otra cámara, Potter — dijo, quitándosela —. Estoy segura de que eres capaz de desarmarla para ver su interior.

James resopló.

— Es sólo curiosidad. Los muggles tienen objetos muy curiosos — dijo.

Sirius carraspeó disimuladamente mirando a su amigo. Éste puso cara de circunstancia, pero luego pareció acordarse de algo y se puso de pie.

— Iré a ayudar a las chicas — dijo, poniéndose de pie como un resorte.

— Parece que no le cayó muy bien que una chica haya entrado en el equipo, ¿verdad? — opinó Emma, mientras James se alejaba a trompicones.

— Lo superará — contestó Sirius.

Emma le sonrió y rápidamente desvió la vista de sus ojos. No quería empezar a hablar cosas sin sentido.

— ¿Qué tal tus clases? — preguntó Sirius, pasando una mano por su cabello a fin de llamarle la atención a la chica. Lamentablemente para él, Emma miraba por la ventana.

— No me quejo — contestó —. Tengo una montaña de deberes para mañana, pero creo que le pagaré a Lily para que los haga.

Sirius rio. No se imaginaba a la pelirroja trasnochando por dinero.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer al terminar la escuela? — le preguntó. No sabía por qué, pero le dio la impresión que a Emma no se le daba muy bien el empezar una conversación.

Emma se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista hacia él.

— Me gustaría estudiar fotografía, o arte — contestó.

— ¿Eso se estudia? — preguntó Sirius, con una chispa de curiosidad. Cada día se aprendía algo nuevo.

— Claro que sí.

Y otra vez se armó el silencio. Sirius tenía razón: Emma era una persona tan insegura, que empezar un tema de conversación podía ser muy difícil para ella

— Yo entraré a la Academia de Aurores, en Londres — continuó Sirius. Emma agradeció en su fuero interno que el chico hubiese hablado.

— ¿De veras? ¿Y tus padres viven en Londres, o alquirarás un apartamento o algo? — preguntó, en un intento de continuar la conversación.

Sirius, incómodo, tomó el vaso de cerveza de Lily y le dio un trago.

— Creo que alquilaré algo — contestó luego de la pausa, que a Emma se le hizo incómodamente eterna. Supo que había metido la pata —. La verdad es que no vivo con mis padres. Me fugué de casa el año pasado.

Emma se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

— Lo siento — dijo —. No debería haber preguntado…

— Está bien — la interrumpió Sirius, sonriendo —. No tenías cómo saberlo, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Involuntariamente, pensó en qué habrían hecho los padres de Sirius para que éste se marchara a tan temprana edad.

Sirius sonrió. Había logrado darle lástima a Emma. De allí al siguiente paso sólo bastarían un par de indirectas (que al menos habían funcionado con la mitad de sus apuestas). Sin embargo, una parte de él, no estaba muy seguro cuál, sintió ganas de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y besarle la mejilla. Sirius apartó rápidamente ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Entonces, se fijó en la cámara de Emma.

— ¿Te puedo tomar una foto? — preguntó, tomándola.

Emma levantó la vista y sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— No se me da bien lo de las fotos…

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Sirius, mientras miraba a través de la cámara —. Imposible. Eres hermosa.

Emma sintió cómo los colores le subían a las mejillas, mientras desviaba la vista a la ventana intentando que el chico no viese que se había ruborizado.

— Sobre todo cuando te sonrojas —. Sirius dejó la cámara sobre la mesa, y suavemente pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Emma.

Emma temió por un segundo que se le iba a cortar la respiración. Pidió al cielo que le enviara una salvación, y ésta, milagrosamente, llegó en la forma de Cinnamon.

— ¡Quita tus manos de mi amiga, Black! — chilló, casi tirándose entre los dos.

— ¡Demonios, Rochester! — exclamó Sirius, entre divertido y enojado.

Pero Cinnamon no escuchaba. En vez de eso, sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y las tiró sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, tomó a Emma de la mano y tiró de ella para que se pusiera de pie.

— ¡Nos vamos!

— Pero… — quiso discutir Emma, pero Cinnamon la acalló con su mirada asesina, al mejor estilo Lily Evans.

— Hasta luego — dijo Sirius, mientras la morena arrastraba a su amiga afuera de la taberna.

Mientras, Maddie interrumpió a Lily en su acalorado monólogo sobre el porqué las mujeres eran perfectamente capaces de jugar Quidditch como un hombre y el rol de la mujer en la sociedad (que James escuchaba sólo porque Lily tenía una expresión… adorable).

— ¡Y no me hagas empezar con Madame Curie…!

— Pelirroja, tenemos un problema —. La rubia apuntó a Cinnamon, qué salía de la taberna hecha una furia con Emma colgada de su mano.

James reprimió una carcajada. Al parecer, Sirius no pudo lograr su cometido.

— Vayan, no se preocupen por mí — dijo James.

Maddie corrió a la salida, pero antes de que Lily la alcanzara, James le tomó un brazo.

— ¿Luego me seguirás hablando de Madame Cupí?

— ¡Curie! — corrigió Lily, zafándose del agarre —. No te hagas el interesado, Potter. Sé que tramas algo.

James se despeinó un poco con la mano, mientras sonreía de medio lado. La pelirroja pasó la mirada de los ojos de James a su boca, luego de nuevo a sus ojos y, soltando un gruñido, se fue a reunir con sus amigas.

— Asumiré — dijo, una vez que se hubo sentado con Sirius — que no te fue como esperabas. ¿O me equivoco?

— ¿Bromeas? —. Sirius sonrió y se repantingó en su silla —. Espera y verás. Qué bueno que hayas duplicado esa apuesta, porque perderás.

James se despeinó el cabello mientras miraba a un grupo de chicas de sexto, que soltaron risitas nerviosas.

— Ya veremos — dijo, balanceándose en la silla.

* * *

Cinnamon arrastró a Emma unos metros más allá, con Lily y Maddie pisándole los talones. Por fin se detuvo, lo suficientemente lejos de la taberna, justo al frente de la vitrina de una tienda de bordados.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? — preguntó Emma, una vez recobrado el aliento.

Cinnamon esperó a que sus otras amigas la alcanzaran.

— Escúchame bien, Emma, iré directo al grano — Cinnamon hizo una pausa —. Black te está utilizando para ganar una apuesta.

Emma abrió los ojos como plato.

— ¿Cómo?

Mientras, Lily se había puesto del color de su cabello.

— Ese… ese…

— ¿Sucio? — preguntó Maddie.

— ¿Bastardo? — corroboró Emma.

— ¡Ambos! — exclamó Lily —. Apuesto a que Potter está detrás de esto también.

Cinnamon alzó una ceja e ignoró el comentario de Lily.

— Pero no te preocupes — continuó —. Tengo el plan perfecto.

La morena sonrió con astucia, mientras Lily y Maddie se miraban preocupadas.

* * *

_!_


	4. En el que Emma lleva a cabo el plan

Disclaimer: nada ni nadie de la saga de JK me pertenece!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: En el que Emma lleva a cabo el plan**

— No — dijo Emma, mirándose al espejo —. No, no, no, no. De ninguna manera. No.

— Me pareció oír que alguien dijo "no" — dijo Maddie, mirando a Emma a través del espejo —. Oh, vamos. ¡Te ves bien!

Emma arrugó la nariz.

— Claro, para el circo — dijo, soltando su cabello que Lily había tomado en una coleta —. ¿Por qué no podemos dejarlo pasar?

Cinnamon levantó la vista de la revista que hojeaba sobre su cama.

— Deja de quejarte — la recriminó —. ¡Le quitas el lado divertido a la vida!

Emma se giró de su asiento y miró a Cinnamon, que sonreía con maldad.

— Por fuera, eres dulce e inocente, rulos — le dijo Emma, con los ojos como rendija —. Pero por dentro… eres pura maldad.

Cinnamon hizo una exagerada inclinación con la cabeza.

— Gracias, gracias — dijo, haciendo ademanes de complacencia —. Sé que los Merodeadores y yo haríamos una buena familia.

— Ni de broma — amenazó Lily desde el escritorio.

— Lo siento.

Emma tomó un cojín de la cama más cercana y se lo lanzó a Cinnamon en la cabeza.

— Y en todo caso — continuó Cinnamon, esquivando el proyectil —, aquí el malo de la película es Black, no yo.

— Y Potter — agregó Lily.

Cinnamon la ignoró.

— Así harás a Black perder su dinero, y de paso golpear su ego. Lo conquistarás, te le insinuarás, y cada vez que esté próximo a ganar la apuesta ¡zas!, le lanzas un balde de agua fría.

Emma se acercó a Cinnamon y se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas.

— Pero si yo no he sido la primera chica que no ha besado a Black — meditó.

Maddie soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Recuerdan cuando lo intentó con mi hermana? — preguntó.

Las cuatro rieron. Marlene había dejado en ridículo a Sirius cuando lo dejó, literalmente, con la boca estirada en el vestíbulo… en frente de todos.

Marlene no se dejaría doblegar por ese tarado — opinó Cinnamon.

— Y esa chica de Slytherin… ¿cómo se llamaba?

— Rose Andrews — contestó Lily.

Maddie asintió con la cabeza.

— Se preocupó especialmente de hacerle saber a toda la escuela que _ella _había rechazado a Black.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Yo no seré la diferencia — interrumpió Emma —. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacemos?

Cinnamon y Lily se miraron con una sonrisa sospechosa.

— Sólo para divertirnos un rato — contestó, golpeando a su amiga con el cojín —. Es nuestro último año, ¿recuerdas?

Emma suspiró, rendida, y volvió a sentarse en frente del espejo. Lily había hecho un enorme esfuerzo para desenredarle el cabello (entre los chillidos de la chica, la pelirroja le había gritado que era una ermitaña que jamás se peinaba). Luego, tomó su preciado maquillaje y se lo había puesto en la cara sin piedad (en palabras de Emma, dejándola como una horrorosa muñeca de porcelana como las de la madre de Lily, a lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja).

La chica tomó una toallita desmaquillante y comenzó a pasársela por la cara. Lily levantó la mirada de los deberes de Emma y lanzó un chillido.

— ¡Qué haces! — exclamó, corriendo hacia ella y quitándole la toallita de la mano —. ¡No desperdicié toneladas de mi maquillaje en ti para que lo botes a la basura!

Emma le quitó la toallita de un tirón.

— ¡Si voy a hacer esto, será con mis reglas! — alegó —. Por lo menos en cuanto al físico se refiera. ¿Estamos?

Lily bufó y volvió a sentarse.

— Entonces, prepárate para tener una pésima nota en tu ensayo de Historia…

— ¡Te pagué un galeón!

— Ya, ya, está bien — interrumpió la pelea Maddie —. Tus reglas físicas, Summers, o como quieras llamarlas. Pero — se apresuró, al ver que Lily iba a alegar — aceptarás recibir consejos.

Emma se cruzó de brazos.

— De acuerdo — resopló.

— Por mí está bien — accedió Cinnamon —. ¿Lily?

Lily adoptó la misma postura que Emma, de brazos cruzados.

— De acuerdo — dijo, dando un bufido de indignación.

— Pero Cin… ¿qué te hace pensar que Sirius no se dejará perder la apuesta? — preguntó Emma.

Cinnamon se encogió de hombros.

— Black es muy orgulloso — contestó —. Lo conozco desde antes de la escuela, y lo suficiente para saber que no se rendirá.

Luego, cada una volvió a lo suyo. El plan comenzaría a llevarse a cabo durante la cena, y para eso faltaba aún un par de horas.

* * *

Cuando James y Sirius llegaron de Hogsmeade con botellas de whisky de fuego y cerveza de manteca para su baúl de suministros, Remus y Peter estaban sentados en frente del tablero de ajedrez. Remus esperaba pacientemente a que su amigo jugara.

Sirius soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de Peter, con la lengua entre los labios y el entrecejo fruncido.

— Parece que estuvieras constipado — dijo, entre risas. James y Remus rieron, pero Peter no pareció escucharlo.

— Déjalo, está concentrado — lo recriminó Remus —. Es más, creo que has jugado muy bien, Wormtail.

Mmmh — se limitó a murmurar Peter —. F-6 alfil — ordenó.

Sirius se lanzó a un sofá. James se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá.

— ¿Cuándo será la próxima luna llena? — preguntó Sirius, desenvolviendo una varita de regaliz.

— El viernes — contestó James, despeinando su cabello —. El mismo día del primer partido.

— El temido debut de McKinnon — dijo Sirius con voz tenebrosa, como si se tratara de una historia de terror —. Es demasiado tiempo — agregó.

— ¿Bromeas? Son cinco días —. James suspiró y tomó un libro que estaba sobre la mesa —. Mientras, podrías utilizar el tiempo en estudiar para los EXTASIS.

Sirius bufó.

— Yo no necesito estudiar — contestó, recostándose sobre su espalda.

James lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— No deberías confiarte tanto. Sabes que es difícil entrar a la academia de Aurores, y aún más si no estudias.

— Me subestimas, Prongs.

— ¡Jaque Mate! — chilló Peter, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria. Remus negó con la cabeza.

— No es necesario que lo grites — dijo, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

James y Sirius abrieron la boca, asombrados. Jamás se hubieran imaginado que Peter le ganara un juego de ajedrez a cualquiera de ellos tres, menos a Remus.

— Iré a buscar algo de chocolate — anunció Peter, poniéndose de pie —. Muero de hambre.

— En diez minutos es la cena — le recordó Remus.

Peter se encogió de hombros y desapareció escaleras arriba.

— Lo dejé ganar — confesó Remus. Sus amigos respondieron con una carcajada.

— No sabía que podías ser tan malvado, Monny — dijo Sirius, revolviéndole el dorado cabello a su amigo —. Estoy orgulloso.

— No es maldad —. Remus le dio un aletazo a Sirius —. Es compasión.

En ese momento, Lily y Maddie bajaron de su habitación camino al Gran Salón. James levantó la vista hacia ellas, y se revolvió el cabello. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

— Señoritas — dijo James con sorna.

— Te recuerdo que nos vimos hace dos horas, Potter — dijo Lily entre dientes, mientras James se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ellas.

— Y eso me recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente. ¿Bajan a cenar?

Lily se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos.

— No, resulta que vamos a regar las flores.

Maddie tiró de la manga de Lily.

— Vamos, pelirroja. Rob me está esperando.

— No te preocupes, McKinnon — James le guiñó un ojo —. Escoltaré a la señorita Evans al comedor.

— Es Evans a secas para ti, Potter — dijo Lily entre dientes.

— Nos vemos —. La rubia sonrió y alzó repetidamente las cejas, mientras se escabullía fuera de la Sala Común.

— Traidora — susurró Lily.

James sonrió, dejando ver una hilera de blancos dientes. Le ofreció caballerosamente un brazo a Lily, pero ésta lo ignoró y caminó hacia la salida de la sala común. El chico se apresuró a alcanzarla, pero la pelirroja siguió ignorándolo deliberadamente.

— Así que, ¿quién era Madame Cupí? — preguntó mientras salían por el orificio del retrato.

— ¡Curie! — chilló Lily.

* * *

Como Maddie se había sentado con su novio en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y Cinnamon y Emma aún no bajaban de la habitación, a Lily no le quedó más remedio que sentarse con los Merodeadores. Además, era aún temprano para que la mayoría del alumnado se le ocurriese bajar a cenar. Por lo menos podía mantener una conversación normal con Remus y Stella, que era interrumpida cada cuatro sílabas por James.

— ¿Qué harás al salir de la escuela, Lily? — preguntó Stella.

Lily ya estaba un poco cabreada de que le preguntaran una y otra vez lo mismo, pues era prácticamente lo único de lo que se hablaba entre los alumnos de séptimo. Sin embargo, Stella la miraba con tanto interés que no pudo menos que contestarle en un tono perfectamente normal de voz.

— Aún no estoy muy segura: me gustaría estudiar sanación, o entrar en la academia de Aurores.

James, que en ese momento estaba tomando de su jugo de calabaza, se atragantó.

— ¿De veras? — preguntó, entre toces.

La pelirroja lo miró suspicaz. Sabía que James la había escuchado decir eso al menos una veintena de veces. Claro que nunca lo había mencionado en una conversación directa con él.

— No hagas como si no lo supieras — dijo simplemente, mientras dirigía la vista a su plato, ya casi vacío.

Stella miró a Remus con algo de asombro, como pidiendo alguna explicación. Sabía que Lily era el "amor eterno" de James, y que éste, a pesar de haber salido con otras chicas en el pasado, constantemente buscaba a la pelirroja, y que Lily contestaba, en su mayoría de las veces, con cierta agresividad. Pero nunca le había tocado presenciar uno de aquellos episodios.

James, simplemente, sonrió y siguió comiendo.

— En fin — dijo Stella, tratando de salvar la situación —. Estoy segura de que te irá muy bien en los EXTASIS.

— Gracias — contestó Lily, con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

* * *

Cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts por fin comenzaron a bajar al comedor, Cinnamon consideró que era el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo su plan.

— ¿Podrías quedarte quieta? Será divertido.

Emma no dejaba de retorcerse las manos, nerviosa.

— Que sepas que hago esto en contra de mi voluntad.

Cinnamon sonrió, y le tomó el brazo a su amiga antes de que entraran al Salón.

— Ahora, escúchame — murmuró reteniéndola —. Sólo por estas dos semanas, no seas tú.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Emma, recelosa.

Cinnamon torció el gesto, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero — contestó —. Sé lo más superficial que puedas. No me mires así — añadió, al ver la expresión de espanto de Emma —. No seas retraída, sé lo más sexy posible, y háblale, por el favor de Dios. Del clima, del ajedrez, de Lily… de lo que sea.

Emma resopló.

— ¿Alguna otra cláusula en el contrato? — preguntó, mientras se acercaban a Lily, Stella y los Merodeadores.

— Sólo una — le susurró —. No me odies —. Y le propinó a Emma tal empujón, que golpeó a Sirius en la espalda y cayó al suelo.

Los no pocos que vieron a Emma caer rieron ante el espectáculo. Emma, de cara el piso, sólo pensaba _mierda, mierda y más mierda_, mientras trataba de esconder su vergüenza en el concreto. Cinnamon, por su parte, se quedó de pie, esperando sabiamente.

Sirius se puso de pie de un salto, y al voltearse notó que Emma estaba recostada en el piso.

— ¿Emma? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, reprimiendo una carcajada.

— Por supuesto que no — contestó Cinnamon, fingiendo preocupación —. ¡Ayúdala!

El chico se agachó a su lado, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Emma? — repitió, posando una mano en la espalda de Emma.

— ¿Mmmh? — murmuró la chica, con la cara aún en el piso.

¿Estás bien?

— Mh.

Maddie, que había observado la escena desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, se acercó riendo.

— Ay, Em — dijo, entre risas —. Otra vez en el piso…

Cinnamon le pegó un codazo en las costillas para que se callara.

— ¡Qué esperas Black! — exclamó Lily, ocultando su sonrisa tras su mano, lo que le daba el aspecto de estar verdaderamente preocupada —. ¡Ayúdala a ponerse de pie!

Sin entender mucho la situación, Sirius tomó a Emma de un brazo y la ayudó a incorporarse. Ésta, muerta de vergüenza, se dejó llevar y pronto estuvo de pie otra vez.

— ¡Ay no! — exclamó Maddie —. ¡Emma, tu muñeca!

Emma miró su muñeca, que para ella estaba perfectamente bien, y luego miró a la rubia.

— ¿Qué tiene? — preguntó.

— Ay, pobrecilla —. Maddie se acercó y le tomó la mano a su amiga, fingiendo estudiar su muñeca —. Está rota y no lo sientes.

Emma buscó apoyo en las miradas de sus amigas, pero éstas fingían la misma preocupación que la rubia.

— ¡Black! — exclamó Cinnamon —. ¡Debes acompañar a Emma a la enfermería! ¡Ahora!

Sirius miró instintivamente la muñeca de Emma, y le pareció completamente normal. Sin embargo, posó una mano en la espalda de la chica, obligándola a caminar.

— Tienen razón — le dijo Sirius —. Debería llevarte donde Pomfrey.

— Así es, o su mano explotará — corroboró Lily. Cinnamon y Maddie la miraron con una ceja alzada.

Mientras salían del Gran Comedor, Emma se volteó.

— Las odio — articuló sólo con los labios, mientras sus amigas le decían adiós con la mano, sonriéndole.

Sirius aún no retiraba su mano de la espalda de Emma, como si temiera que se volviera a caer. La chica sonrió para sus adentros ante el gesto.

— ¿Te duele? — preguntó, preocupado.

— No — contestó, intentando zanjar la cuestión. Pero Emma recordó las palabras que le había dicho Cinnamon: no debía ser ella —. Un poco.

Al llegar a un pasillo desierto, a pocos pasos de la enfermería, Sirius se detuvo, y le tomó la mano.

— Veamos, ¿te duele si hago esto? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mientras le apretaba suavemente el pulgar. Emma soltó una risita, pues le dio cosquillas.

— Eeeh, algo — contestó, borrando la sonrisa de su cara. _Inténtalo mejor, _pensó. _Este idiota te está utilizando _—. Tal vez si aprietas un poquito más…

Sirius ejerció un poco más de presión, a lo que Emma respondió con un jadeo poco ortodoxo. El chico la miró, un poco sorprendido, y Emma aprovechó el contacto visual para morderse el labio inferior.

Sirius pensó en lo fácil que Emma le estaba haciendo el camino para ganar la apuesta. Así que, aprovechando aquel pequeño arrebato, se acercó lentamente a ella. Pero, cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de lograr su objetivo, Emma se giró y siguió caminando. El chico resopló, y la siguió hasta la enfermería.

La estancia estaba casi vacía, a excepción de dos camas que estaban siendo utilizadas: en una, una niña de segundo dormía, y en la segunda, un chico de quinto estaba siendo atendido por la enfermera.

— Esperen un poco — les dijo Madame Pomfrey a Emma y a Sirius, severamente, mientras le aplicaba un ungüento amarillento al chico en la cara.

Emma se sentó en una camilla con un suspiro. Se sentía bastante fuera de lugar, como si la que estuviera allí no fuera ella. Pensó en abandonar la broma que le estaba gastando a Sirius, pero entonces recordó el verdadero motivo: Sirius sólo estaba siendo lindo y amable con ella para ganar una apuesta con sus amigos. Eso la hizo apretar los dientes con enojo, mientras el chico se sentaba en la camilla de al lado. _Sigue jugando, _se dijo la chica a sí misma. Sonrió con timidez.

— ¿Alcanzaste a cenar? — preguntó, fingiendo preocupación.

— Sí, no te preocupes — contestó Sirius, con una sonrisa.

— Qué bien.

Y una vez más, se quedaron en silencio. La chica se sobrecalentó el cerebro pensando qué demonios decir en ese momento, pero la voz de Cinnamon se hizo presente una vez más, como un eco en su cabeza: _No seas tú._

— ¡Lo siento tanto! — exclamó exageradamente, mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos —. Soy tan tonta.

— No, no… no pasa nada.

— ¡Qué vergüenza!

Sirius se puso de pie en frente de ella, y, tomándola delicadamente de las muñecas, le descubrió los ojos.

— Está bien, en serio.

Emma, con los labios entreabiertos, asintió con la cabeza. Sirius no pudo evitar dirigir la vista hacia sus labios, que parecían llamarlo a acercarse más.

— De acuerdo — interrumpió Madame Pomfrey, oportunamente —. ¿Qué sucedió?

Pareciendo recordar algo, Sirius miró la muñeca izquierda de Emma, que él seguía sosteniendo con la mano. La soltó rápidamente, pensando que le podía hacer daño.

— Este… creo que ya no me duele — dijo Emma a la enfermera, con una sonrisa forzada —. Disculpe… —. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de la enfermería. Un poco perplejo, Sirius la siguió, escapando de la mirada severa de Madame Pomfrey.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — le preguntó a la chica, una vez hubieran abandonado la enfermería.

— No — mintió —. La verdad es que me gustaría volver a la sala común —. Emma le tocó coquetamente el brazo —. ¿Me acompañas?

Sólo pensar en lo vacía que estaría la sala a esa hora bastó para que Sirius asintiera con la cabeza. Nunca hubiera pensado que Emma era una chica fácil.

* * *

Maddie le hizo una seña a Rob para que fuera a sentarse con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Emma había salido recién del comedor, con Sirius tomándola de la espalda, y no podía estar menos satisfecha con el resultado de la primera fase del plan.

— Eres un genio, Rochester — le dijo la rubia a Cinnamon, cuando el resto de los Merodeadores se hubo marchado —. A veces llegas a dar miedo.

Cinnamon sonrió con maldad, mientras se colocaba un rizo detrás de su oreja. La verdad, es que la morena siempre había sido un poco más rebelde y bromista que el resto de sus amigas (aunque Lily le pisaba los talones). Aún era leyenda en la escuela aquella vez en que Cinnamon, en cuarto año, robó Felix Felicis del despacho de Slughorn y lo vendió en el mercado negro de los alumnos. Pero, con el pasar de los años, Cinnamon había calmado su instinto de bromista, dedicando toda esa energía a subir sus notas. Había logrado ser una de las mejores del curso.

Pero aquella parte dormida de Cinnamon había despertado en cuanto oyó de la apuesta de Sirius y James. Cinnamon cuidaba mucho de sus amigas.

— Es bueno para liberar tensiones — contestó —. Lily me tiene nerviosa con sus cátedras matutinas sobre la importancia de los EXTASIS.

— Es por el bien de tu futuro — se defendió la pelirroja, a lo que Cinnamon le sacó la lengua.

— Relájate, Lily — dijo Rob, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Maddie —. Eres la mejor de la clase. ¡Te irá bien!

Por toda respuesta, Lily bufó y se puso de pie.

— Me voy a la cama — anunció, y se marchó antes de que alguien dijera nada.

— Apuesto que va a estudiar — susurró Maddie.

— ¡Te escuché! — gritó Lily desde la puerta del salón.

* * *

A esas horas, si los alumnos de Gryffindor no estaban cenando, paseaban por el castillo o los jardines aprovechando los últimos minutos antes de irse a dormir. Por lo tanto, la sala común se hallaba casi vacía.

Emma se sentó en un sofá en frente de la chimenea encendida, y se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, sin mirar a Sirius, que en ese momento se sentaba a su lado. Éste pasó un brazo por el respaldo del sofá, mientras que pasaba la mano libre por su cabello, fingiendo indiferencia.

— Sirius — murmuró Emma, coquetamente, colocando una mano en la rodilla del aludido y acercándose a él.

El chico se enervó, pensando en lo cerca que estaba de ganar la apuesta. La miró a los ojos, mientras la chica se acercaba más a él. Ya casi sentía los labios de ella sobre los suyos, y las monedas de James tintineando en su bolsillo.

— Me voy a dormir — anunció Emma, de golpe. Se puso de pie —. ¡Buenas noches!

Sirius sintió que, literalmente, le echaban un balde de agua, no fría, si no que congelada en la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo mal? ¿Habría comido algo apestoso en la cena? Disimuladamente, sopló en su mano y olfateó. ¡Nada!

— Emma — Sirius recordó que la chica se estaba marchando, y se puso de pie de un salto.

— ¿Sí? —. Emma, ya en el segundo escalón, se volteó inocentemente.

¿Qué demonios decía? Se acercó a ella, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. En sus años de experiencia, jamás le había tocado una chica que lo dejara "a mitad de camino" (o bien era aceptado, o bien rechazado). Sin embargo, se sintió intrigado con la actitud de Emma. Además, tenía una apuesta que ganar, y parecía muy cerca de lograrlo.

— Eh… el viernes — dijo, simplemente —. ¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Después del partido?

Emma resistió el impulso de ponerse a saltar. En vez, se puso la máscara de orgullo (que Cinnamon cordialmente le había prestado) y se encogió de hombros.

— Por qué no — contestó, sonriendo de medio lado. Luego, bajó los escalones y, poniéndose de puntillas, le besó la mejilla —. Buenas noches — murmuró, volviendo a ser ella por un minuto. Y se marchó sin esperar respuesta de Sirius.

* * *

Al salir del Gran Comedor, Lily notó que James se hallaba solo en el vestíbulo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Sentadas en las escaleras, a pocos metros de él, dos chicas de Hufflepuff murmuraban entre ellas, y de vez en cuando levantaban la cabeza en dirección a él.

Lily resopló, procurando pasar por el lado de James sin hacerle caso. Pero, para su buena/mala suerte, el chico la estaba esperando.

— Lily — le dijo, alcanzando a la pelirroja corriendo.

— Evans — corrigió Lily, sin mirarlo.

James se llevó una mano a su cabello y lo despeinó aún más. Lily, que lo observó con el rabillo del ojo, detuvo su rápida caminata.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? — exclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿El qué? — preguntó James, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lily suspiró y reanudó la marcha.

— Eso que siempre haces. Te despeinas el cabello.

— ¿Y qué? — preguntó el chico. La pelirroja contestó con un bufido —. Bueno, si tú me lo pides…

— No dejes de hacerlo porque yo te lo pido — dijo Lily —. Sólo… deja de hacerlo.

James se encogió de hombros, y puso las manos en sus bolsillos. Luego, siguieron la caminata en silencio, que fue roto por James, que soltó una risa.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó Lily.

— Nada — contestó James —. Estaba pensando que en todos los años que hemos estado juntos, sólo me has llamado por mi nombre un par de veces.

— ¿Y?

James negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Ambas veces es porque te he pillado desprevenida. Es como si lo tuvieras premeditado.

Lily no contestó.

— Pero… no lo sé — continuó James —. Si estamos en plan de amigos…

— Estás — corrigió Lily.

— ...deberíamos empezar por utilizar nuestros nombres, ¿o no?

La pelirroja no contestó. Habían llegado a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor. James saludó a la Dama Gorda y le dio la contraseña.

— En fin — dijo, una vez dentro —. Buenas noches, Lily —. Sonrió a la pelirroja y se dirigió a la escalera de las habitaciones masculinas.

— Buenas noches… James — le dijo Lily, sorpresivamente. El aludido se volteó, sin evitar mirarla con sorpresa. Luego, volvió a sonreírle, y se marchó.


End file.
